metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Polis (Metro 2033 Level)
Polis is the largest and most organized settlement in the Metro system. It is guarded around the clock by Rangers, as well as the city Militia. The overarching power of Polis is the Polis Council; Artyom makes his way to Polis to try to convince the Council to send Rangers and soldiers to help save his home settlement, Exhibition. Overview Artyom first reaches Polis with Ulman, after traveling by railcar from the Black Station. The two are greeted by several Rangers guarding the entrance in the dark, using night vision goggles and Laser Sights. When the Rangers ask who they are, Ulman sarcastically replies, imitating a German speaking broken Russian: "We're Nazis, come to take your station!". After docking the railcar, Ulman takes Artyom to see Miller. Impressed by the courage Artyom has shown to get to this point, and with Hunter's message, Miller agrees to help Artyom by taking him to the Polis Council, where the fate of Exhibition will be discussed. While Miller is in the next room, organizing the Council meeting, Artyom has a chance to look around. Although he cannot leave the room and explore Polis, Artyom has the option to purchase some new gear (this will also be the last place to buy things, so feel free to spend all of your MGR unless you want to keep more heavy hitting rounds for the next few missions, but at this point the player should have saved enough to spend plenty while still having some left to use as ammunition). After a short period of time, Miller comes back and takes Artyom to the Polis Council. After four hours of debate, the Council is about as productive as real politicians, and declines sending aid to Exhibition. Miller, furious that Polis did not agree, decides to go against the Council's word and take his Rangers to find a way to save Exhibition, and the rest of the Metro. Miller tells Artyom about several operational missile silos his Rangers have discovered; however, they're controlled from a legendary military bunker called D6; the location of which was lost after the nuclear disaster. He explains to Artyom that the location to D6 is likely still stored in the secret Archives, deep in the Moscow Library. Miller tasks Artyom with meeting with him at the Library, where they will find the location to D6 and attempt to save Exhibition and the rest of the Metro system. Trivia * This will be the only place to purchase the Kalash 2012 (Silenced, Scoped), the next time you will be able to obtain this gun is from Miller on top of the Tower. You can obtain a standard Kalash 2012 for free in Sparta, however. * It's best to purchase new weapons, heavy armor, and as much ammo here as possible, as there is only one more settlement ahead: Sparta, and everything there is completely free. If you need the special ammo like arrows or ball bearings, now is the time to get them. * This is the last level in Metro 2033 where you can trade/buy MGRs. * It appears that Polis has salvaged old Metro train cars and repaired them to working order, as seen off to your left when you and Ulman first enter Polis. The trains are supposedly used to transport people and goods between the 4 stations of Polis. * There are working computers in the reception area (the room with the shops) as well as in Miller's office. * Even though Polis is the biggest station seen in the game, it's the smallest you interact with since the rest of the time there are just cutscenes after you meet Miller. The rest of the event is played in cutscenes. * As you enter Polis there is a large tank like rail cart on a parallel railway line, possibly a modified gun turret used to defend against Fourth Reich Panzers . Gallery Polis1.png|The warm welcome Polis2.png|The gates open Polis3.png|The platform side Polis4.png|Ulman driving past soldiers Polis5.png|The Ranger building Polis6.png|The Ranger headquarters Polis7.png|The last stores Polis8.png|Miller in his office Polis9.png|The glory of the station Polis10.png|Being led from the bar Polis11.png|The council Polis12.png|After the council's decision Polis13.png|Miller and Artyom conspiring Polis14.png|Artyom takes his leave Polis_security_0002.jpg|Polis security Polis_security_0001.jpg|Ditto Polis_security_0003.jpg|Polis fortifications Polis_council.jpg|The Council Polis_trainyard_0001.jpg|Polis railway platform Polis_trainyard_0002.jpg|Ditto Polis_plaques.jpg|Plaques with names of four stations that comprise Polis Polis_bar.jpg|Local bar Miller_office.jpg|Miller's office Bar w Polis (M33R).jpg|The bar as seen in Metro 2033 Redux Category:Metro 2033 Levels